The BlackWhite one
by Asharoth's Chronicle
Summary: After the incident of beserking Shido, the everyday life of Shido and Spirits is going to normal again, or is it...? An unknown person decide to see this blue haired boy that able to seal Spirit power. Why he concern about it and why he likes have some connection to Shido? What is his connection with DEM and Ratatoskr? This is how the story begin. [Rewrite] [Abandoned]
1. Arc I Prologue

**Hello readers! Nice to see you again! Here and now, I'll introduce you all my story that was rewritten! And also, sorry it take long because I don't have some motivation lately so, I'll say sorry once again. Anyway, without delaying any longer, let start the story!**

 **Note: I don't own Date A Live, only the Oc's.**

* * *

 **Arc I : The Coming**

 **Prologue**

Shido, our average young man that has power to seal Spirit's power. Spirit, is the unknown beings from a different dimension. With his power, Shido try to save all Spirits from the hand of people that want harm them by make them fall in love to him, with help of secret organization Ratatoskr. Until that happen…

After long time he does what he do to save Spirits, an event occur. He loses control due the immense amount of Spirit's mana inside his body. Fortunately, Spirits, Tohka and the rest able to bring him back. After that, everything going as normal again… or not…

After witness what happen, Ratatoskr founder's Elliot Woodmen take a serious thinking. In that event, happen, it was revealing that not all higher-ups on Ratatoskr were help save Spirit for goodwill. Some of them have hidden motive behind it. Don't want to keep passive for what they're doing to Shido that nearer get him killed, he makes a move.

By dialing a number…

 **Somewhere in Asia continent**

On unknown place, inside the room with dim light that lights the place. On there, there was a long sofa and above of it, a young man, looks like in his 20th with black hair down to his neck wear an armless black shirt and black trouser, has sleeping there. He's sleep peacefully until a strange design mobile phone vibrating.

"Dante-kun, you got a call."

The one who said it was a young girl with dark-jade hair that tied up and her eyes was colored dark green with mix of pale yellow. She wears a white shirt and blue sport trouser. She's right now was preparing a dinner with her insistent that she was do it today.

The young man, Dante as she call woke up from his sleep and reach his phone that keep vibrating due call. After he looks to one who called him, his face that was seem like he just wake up from sleep change into serious expression. He then takes the call.

"Dante here. Why are you calling me Elliot-san?"

 **[Dante, I have serious thing to talk about.]**

"I'm listening."

 **[Do you know about the young man that has power to seal Spirit's power just like you? Itsuka Shido?]**

"Yes, I do. I know about him. I have track his activities after what happen 5 years ago in that city he live. What happen to him?"

 **[His power has haywire and end up make him loses control.]**

"Did you use **it**?"

 **[I don't, but those brat keeping to use it. Sadly, one of them is pretty cunning to make second switch to activated it and shot down the boy.]**

"Is he get killed!?" Dante seem angry from his tone.

 **[Fortunately, Phantom show up and seems save his live. Also, she's somehow help the Spirits to save him and make him back to normal.]**

"That's good," He said in relive sound. "But that's not mean I'll let those people do as they like." his tone back to little angry again.

 **[I rather agree, but we must stay cool-headed and low. If we do something harshly, it will not good to us too. I not really like to use force, even if I must. It just make me no difference than Issac.]**

"Tch… fine. I'll keep low for now, but if they do something reckless like that again, don't try to stop me Elliot."

 **[I must. This is why I still not agree to let you join DEM even as spy. Your personality has been influence by them, even if you come back.]**

"As I tell, I go there for seek **something that I need to**. I also try to sabotage most of their Spirit's related thing. Until now, there's no Spirit beside **that one** that was captured. Even until now, I still don't know where they're keeping her."

 **[Don't worry about it. And also… there's report that DEM was transporting something but get attacked by Nightmare.]**

"Why she attack the transportation? Unless… something really important for her was inside of it… wait… it can't be…" he said in suspicious tone.

 **[Something on your though?]**

"No. Don't mind it. It's just my wild imagination. (I'm not sure about it, I better check it latter.)"

 **[I see. For now, I just want to ask you something.]**

"What's it?"

Elliot talks to Dante for time being. After few minutes later…

 **[Can you do it?]**

"I can't say no for this case. Also, this is how I pay my debt to you."

 **[I feel bad to think that you think it as debt, but if you insist, I'll take it like that. Then, when you will do it?]**

"Soon enough."

 **[Alright. I'll call you again if there's something. Good evening.]**

Elliot ends the calls. Dante then stands up and going to kitchen.

"Yuki."

"Yes?"

"After dinner, prepare your things. We'll be move again."

"Really? Where we will go this time?"

"We are going to…

… **Japan.**


	2. Arc I Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Arrival I/(Ab)Normal Transfer Student**

 **Few days later**

After series thing happen before, Shido life back to normal again. Even though there's some rumor about him that he got a super power or thing but most of students not believe that and just think it as their own imagination. This case of course, pretty relived for him because he don't know what to do about it.

"Shido? Are you not alright?"

"Huh? Ah! Tohka! Nothing! Nothing at all! I'm fine!"

"But you seems down for while before."

"It's okay Tohka. I'm fine. I just… little exhaust after what happen."

"Really? You can tell me if something wrong."

"It's okay Tohka. I'm fine."

After what happen to him, Tohka, the Spirit he first meets (and first to be fall in love with him and being kissed) become faster worried about his own being. Moreover, the fact that she learn that Shido already kiss all Spirits that she know, she become little possessive. She knows, to save them Shido must do it but still… it feel wrong for her. Her feeling, just like when he was unintentionally kiss Yoshino in front of her when they're first meet. However, for now, she can hold the feeling inside her heart due her first priority is to make sure Shido is okay.

On Shido right seat, a certain white hair student has fall in silence until now. Her name is Origami Tobiichi. She was silence until now because certain reason. And that reason was…

" _Oh no! What I just said before! I know I was able to stop myself from doing something to Shido-kun before, but… BUT! I just let out my feeling to him when I was drunk! Wait… maybe because I was drunk he will not think it seriously but still it was embarrassing to remember! But what if he think it was serious! AAAAAHHHHH! This is so embarrassing!"_ It was what inside (new)Origami though.

"…" It was what inside (old)Origami though.

Of course because her old self not on command of her body, she was buried her face deep inside her desk with it color was red as tomato due embarrassed. Not long after that, first lesson bell was ringing and not long after that, Okamine Tamae or Tama-chan as her students call her get inside.

"Alright class! We'll start our first lesson but before that, I have news for you all."

The class becomes full of whispering, as she was state about "news".

"We have new transfer student!"

That words breaks off whispering into shouting of joy. Majority of boy hope that it was new beautiful girl (and hope that if it was a girl, there will be no any connection to certain student name Itsuka Shido).

"Alright everyone! Please keep down for time being. Now… you can come inside now."

After Tama-chan tell the transfer student to go inside, the door was open and everyone become silent. From the door, walk in a girl that wear standard Raizen High uniform for girls. Of course, this make majority of male inside classroom become relive in joy that the transfer student was girl. She has a dark-jade hair that tied up with strange mix of dark green and pale yellow eyes.

"Now, please introduce yourself!"

With Tama-chan sign, she picks up the chalk in write her name on blackboard. After done, she's turning around and see the whole class.

"Hi! My name is Shizukana Yuki. I hope we can become friends everyone!" she said it with smile in the end of it.

Another shout of joy heard again (from the males in class). The girls also take some interest to the new girl in class. Her cute smile and her energetic aptitude make her very interesting girl.

Shido also see her in front of class. Is not as he was ignorant but due a loud shout from his whole classmate (male mostly) make him also attract to her. At first, nothing difference to him. He just sees a normal transfer student that was a beautiful energetic girl and it was normal in school live. Until… as he looks to her, her eyes… for a sec was look to him sharp and going back to see whole class.

" _What was that?_ " inside Shido though.

When Shido still in his though, Tama-chan clap her hand to take class attention.

"Okay, everyone! I know you're excited but please keep down yourself because we will start the lesson. You can ask her about herself later. Shizukana-chan, you can sit on that empty chair in the end of classroom, next to Origami-chan."

She pointed to the empty chair and Yuki nod in respond. She's walking toward the chair (and get strange stare from some male students she pass) and sit there.

"Alright! Let's start the class!"

The class starts normal as before. Nothing strange happen and not even her sister has call him from the communication device on his ear. If she is, that means there's one thing: there's Spirit appearing on this world, with or without Spacequake. But until now, nothing happen.

Lunch time…

Nothing strange, everything normal. Everyone have lunch and Yuki being questioning by some students in class (this time, female students is the majority one). This is exactly normal and nothing strange. She's also ask someone to help her see around the school and Shido friend, Tonomachi Hiroto able to get that seat. Nothing wrong for now so Shido just focus on his lunch for now.

Next class lesson…

Still nothing, happen.

Class lesson's end…

"Okay, that's all for today."

As the teacher get out from class, all students go with their own after school activity. Yuki get up, put her things inside her bag, and get out from class. As she's still new, she don't join any club and her friend mostly still few. Not waiting to something happen, he takes motivation to talk to her with his own conscious. However, as he wants to approach her… his body… somehow stop on its track.

"Huh…?"

Don't know what happen, he feels like his whole body not move on its place even inch. After Yuki left class, he can move again.

" _What… just happen?_ "

He moves his fingers for while and it move normally. Nothing strange until few sec before something weird happen to his body.

" _I better tell Kotori about this later._ "

He decides to tell her sister when he was home. Unknown to him, on rooftop, very far from Raizen High, a figure was looking sharp toward him. The figure seems satisfied as he nodded and disappears from place in thin air.

 **Few minutes later, Itsuka's house**

"Can you say that again, Shido?"

Shido who's just come home telling her sister about what he just experience and ask his sister to investigate her.

"I said, can you keep an eyes on this girl?" showing Yuki photo (that he got from his friend Tonomachi). "I got really strange feeling about her."

"Hoho~~~ this is not because you just fallen in love in first sight, right?" her sister, Kotori said with teased tone.

"No! I-I don't fall in love in first sight! I just… how to describe it… feels like she's not really human."

"You mean… she's a spirit?" she said with dubious tone. "But we, on Fraxinus not even detect any Spirit's mana anywhere this day. Even if Spirit try to hide their power and what you have experienced, that mean at least there is feint Spirit's mana detected."

"She's probably have same case like Natsumi." He explains.

"If she is, she was really good on hiding because we **don't** even detect anything today."

"But if she is—"

"Arrgghh!" she cut off." Alright! We, Ratatoskr will investigate this girl, Shizukana Yuki. This is just for paying back about what just happen… before… but next time! Prepare yourself for committing to abuse the power of your sister possess for your own selfishness."

"I-I got it…"

 **Next day**

The day going to normal as before, except there's a new classmate on class. Yuki seems like normal-energetic-beautiful girl just like Tohka. However, not like her, she's seem more mature. It can be described from how she's speak and act. Even though, sometimes she will does something that little childish.

Shido just keep watch her being but try to not really look like it to make sure she's not suspicious. This is… also come with price that Tohka seems suspicious to his act and staring to her. Origami? She's seem not care but when he wasn't look to her she will starring to him as well. It become hard to him but he's still can't get his though out about how strange this Yuki girl is.

Now it was lunch and Shido decide to not watch her anymore and eat his lunch, until something unpredictable happen—

Yuki, was standing in front of his desk.

"Err… can I help you?" Shid said while stop eating his bento.

"Nothing. I just want to say hi as classmate. Also want to know and meet everyone in this class." She said while she put her arms on back of her.

"Oh! It's okay. I don't mind. By the way, I'm Itsuka Shido."

"Itsuka… Shido. Okay! My name is Shizukana Yuki, but I'm sure you already know who I am after I introduce myself yesterday."

"Y-yes. I know."

"Then… I'll take my leave. Have a good day, Itsuka-san." She said as she walks away.

Shido don't know how to describe what just he go through. It's… normal… too normal even to himself who get dragged to Spirit's things and have everyday normal life with them. This… normalize… is too much. It's more like… something wrong just happen but he don't know what it is. In other hand, Shido also felt someone was staring on him and they're Tohka and Origami anyway.

What he don't know, after Yuki left him in confusing with his own though, she… on her mouth… there's little smile appear. On the other hand, on the outside, on street near Raizen High, certain black hair young man with long hooded black jacket looks toward some windows on that building. After looks it for while, he just smiling and walk away from place.

 **Later…**

"Kotori, are you found something?"

Shido just come home and meet her sister in living room. He's asking what she got from investigation of Ratatoskr's crew.

"As I expected, nothing important. She's just a normal high school girl that just transferred to Raizen High." She said with sigh.

"I see—"

"But!" she cut off ."Her normalize is too suspicious."

"You mean, my intuition is right!?" Shido said little shock.

"Well… not really true, but… as you can see," she showing a pad with Yuki data on it. "Her data is really suspicious. It's strangely suspicious normal I can say. No specific data, no record like her previous school, is not real if you search very carefully and more importantly," she put serious expression. "Her data is like just created few days ago. There's no trace that it was update regularity like when student go to next grade or when she's go from elementary to middle school."

"So, you mean it was fake?" Shido said.

"More like 'too real to be real' fake. It was created really carefully like works of professional." She 'humph!' after said it. "And I don't think it was her work alone. Someone must be behind it. Not mentioning that even Kurumi work's that we still not sure how she do it to make her able to transfer to Raizen High is probably not good as this." She said little irritated.

"If you say it like that… how I must do now?"

"First Shido, don't make any move to her for now. She's too irregular for Spirit and there's no data about her. That mean she's entirely new Spirit that arrive on here. With not data or anything, we can just wait and watch her from afar. Not mention **someone** who help her to transfer to your school." She explains.

"Is that… okay?"

"For now, yes. It was okay. She's good on hiding her Spirit's mana mean either AST nor DEM will make move for now. So, just watch her from afar and if you can, be friend with her first," she said with nodded. "It will troublesome if she was suspicious to you. Especially 'someone that she barely know suddenly asking her to date and make her feel gross' situation."

"I-I got it."

As they're talk, Tohka, Yoshino, Natsumi and Twin Yamai entering house for have dinner. Seeing Shido was here, Tohka coming toward him with some serious expression.

"Shido…"

"T-Tohka!? W-What's wrong? Why you're so serious?" Shido said worried.

"Please answer me honestly, okay?"

"Answer… what?"

"Why you always watching that Yuki-girl?" she asking toward Shido seriously, that make other Spirits become concern too.

"Err… that's—"

"It's alright Shido," Kotori cut off. "I'll explain it…"

Kotori begin to explain the detail. After she done, everyone seems understood with confirmation nod.

"So… that's why Shido acting strange. Sorry Shido for be suspicious." Tohka said little sad but somehow happy as well.

"It's okay Tohka. It was my fault for not telling you from beginning." Shido said with apologize tone.

"Then why you not do a same thing like you to us. You know, seal her with your sealing-kiss?" Kaguya said.

"Adding. Kaguya right, why you not do what you always do?" Yuzuru said.

"Err… Kotori said for wait for now. She's… entirely new Spirit with no information so, it will difficult to approach her."

"Asking. Is she really that threat?" Yuzuru said.

"An enemy with no stats information is the one who need to be carefully handle Yuzuru, just like in game! Except she isn't enemy but someone we need to save!" Kaguya said.

"Agreeing. Is that what her status now, we can't do anything until we confirm the situation. Right Kotori?" Yuzuru said.

"That's right. We can't do anything BUT we can still watching her from afar. I afraid that is what the best we can do." Kotori said little depressed.

"We can only wait and observe…"

 **Meanwhile… somewhere else**

"Are your school is good?"

Both Dante and Yuki were sitting on sofa inside their so-called hideout that was just standard apartment.

"Umu! It's not bad really. I pretty like there, only if I can just attend there without other mean…" Yuki said.

"I am sorry to asking you to do it, but I must observe him first before I can accept him to take responsible for take care those Spirits of his." Dante said state of situation.

"I know…" she said little down.

"Anyway… looks like he somehow got interest in you. You're not done anything suspicious, right?"

"I-I don't Dante-kun! I just act normal as I am. Nothing-suspicious act I do." she said while waving her hand. "He just maybe surprising has sharp sense or he just has this kind of situation that end up the girl was Spirit."

"I see… yeah, you're right. I remember Kurumi was there too so I think that's why he got suspicious that you're Spirit." He said as think it over his mind. "For now, let's wait and see his reaction. As always, I'll be around near school if anything happen."

"Understand. I'll be more careful."

"Alright! This is near time for dinner. What do you want for dinner?" He is asking.

"Boiled egg!"

"Again!? Is there anything you want beside boiled egg? I can make anything as long is not really fancy."

"Mu~ but I want it!"

"Hah…" he sighed, "Alright, I'll make one, but you also need to eat something else. Also, you need to try eating some eggplant!"

"No~~! I don't want it! It's smelly and such. There was even said that it will turn your eyes purple is you eat it a lot."

"Where the heck you heard that from!? Come! You must remove your picking attitude on eating food!"

"No~~~! I don't wanna it!"

* * *

 **Alright! That's was the first chapter. Now you maybe wonder why the title change (a little) when I said it was rewritten. I'll tell you once again (because I already tell you all readers from previous announcement), "The Coming" was the Arc I of story where "Re:" is the Arc II fo story. There're maybe some similiar on some chapter with old chapter but you don't need to think about it.**

 **Also, right now I'll open the submit of OC's! Currently, I have planned Dante to have 26 Spirits on his side (what the hell of this Harem!) where 17 of it was open and 7 of them already reserve for story. It make only 10 remain. I don't have idea for those Spirits so if you have some OC Spirit idea, you can submit it with this format:**

 **Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Power:**

 **Etc: [some extra information about your OC]**

 **That's all, thanks for reading. Asharoth AWAYYYYY~~~~~~!**


	3. NOTICE

**Sorry for all readers who waiting for updates of this works. I was thinking, the whole plot is, no matter how I want to write will be more or less same as before being rewritten. So, I decide to drop this story and write again a new one with very new plot and such. Of course, there's a change in characters (except for Canon character of DAL) but I can't tell you, it wouldn't be surprise anymore.**

 **For last time, sorry for all readers who has waiting this whole time. Until next time in new story. Bye bye!**


End file.
